The end of a dream
by Xen Leo
Summary: ¿Ese eres tú? Pensé que te ibas muy lejos escapando de la verdad, pero ahora entiendo que eres un cobarde, es hora que mires la realidad con tus propios ojos y actúes como tú quieras aun si eso significa perderlo todo.
1. The end of a dream

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

** The end of a dream**

Acalló sus gritos de desesperación. Apisonó el puño con vigor, ansiosamente esperaba retar a su rival en frente de miles de personas que le hostigaban y la misma vez lo enaltecían, así era en ese entonces. Nadie más que él y su sueño derruido por el dolor y la pena.

Ese día en el estadio principal de la meseta añil se llevó a cabo la final del máximo campeonato de la región de Kanto, exactamente era la sexagésima de la era moderna, tiempo en el que 59 campeones honraron al continente con sus magníficas demostraciones de poder y adiestramiento Pokémon.

Y hoy, se conocería al número 60.

Aquella contienda era vivida por los 4 miembros del Alto mando y el mayúsculo representante de la región. Bruno maestro del tipo Lucha y Roca, Misty maestra del tipo Agua y Hielo, Sabrina maestra del tipo Psíquico, Koga maestro del tipo Veneno y por último el maestro del tipo Dragón, Lance. Sus ojos eran los únicos de entre millones que miraban con cautela a los adversarios.

El megáfono principal sonó acaparando la atención de toda la multitud, se dio un ultimátum a ambos entrenadores. Luego de varios segundos la impaciencia de la muchedumbre explotó en gritos de apoyo hacia la joven que salía del túnel este del campo. Varios gritaban a coro su nombre pero ella pareció inmutarse a la atención de esa gentuza como solía llamarlos.

La suave brisa acompañó a la agraciada señorita, la falda roja meneaba de un lado a otro en compás de sus pasos, abrigó su playera celeste y su sombrero blanco del frío y finalmente deslizó los escasos cabellos castaños que irrumpían en su bonita cara. De su cintura acarició las 6 esferas de sus amigos listos para acatar sus órdenes, saludó al árbitro y prontamente se posicionó en su lugar esperando al individuo que inició retarla.

Para él, creyó que el destino le jugaba un cruel déjà vu; nuevamente impidió que esas voces desesperadas retrasen sus intenciones de salir, vociferó internamente su deseo de que nada ni nadie le detendría, acarició la delicada mano de la única amiga que le acompañaba en esos momentos, sonrió por el gesto de su entrenador, ambos salían tomados de la mano, en el acto el joven no pudo evitar mirar penosamente su hombro derecho, no había nadie en ese lugar.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban vigorosamente parte de su rostro mostrado al exterior, la gran gabardina negra imposibilitaba ver todo el cuerpo de ella y él, seguían tomados de la mano cuando llegaron al lado oeste del verdoso campo. Estaban listos.

Como era una odiosa costumbre para él; el árbitro nuevamente preguntó su nombre y como siempre no dijo nada. Muy por encima de ellos la gran pantalla titánica era encendida, sólo el rostro de uno de ellos podía ser observada y a su lado también su nombre escrito, Leaf. En cambio el nombre del otro retador estaba en blanco con un rostro desconocido.

Por primera vez en la historia la definición de la sexagésima final de la liga de Kanto se definiría en combates dobles a pedido de los combatientes, aunque con algunas reglas, solo 4 pokémon de los seis que poseían podían entrar a lidiar, los otros 2 estaban imposibilitados, sin embargo eso no impedía que podían usarlos.

En un combate de esta categoría la elección inteligente de los primeros 4 pokémon era esencial para el primer movimiento, pero aun así restringía los tipos de pokémon a 4, no obstante ahora con esta regla aumentaba favorablemente el tipo de elección del entrenador. Difícilmente sería una batalla fácil de ganar para ambos. Más aun cuando el registro obligatorio de inscripción antes de una batalla oficial fue anulado, nadie en el estadio sabía que pokémon usarían.

El árbitro dio la orden del sorteo, el beneficiado fue el lado verde; Leaf sería la segunda en liberar a sus pokémon y la segunda en atacar, comenzaba con el pie derecho y aún más cuando sabía ya de antemano a 1 de los 6 pokémon de su rival, dibujó una sonrisa mientras palpaba la pokébola de su Glaceon.

— ¡Inicien! —clamó el juez alzando las banderas roja y verde.

La gente ansiosamente esperaba el movimiento del chico extraño que derrotó a sus adversarios con solo 5 pokémon a lo largo del torneo.

— ¡Ve Garchomp y Snorlax! —el misterioso entrenador mandó a ambos al terreno de la batalla.

El tiburón celestial y el pokémon gula eran liberados, sorprendió a Leaf que tuviera a otro dragón de lo que había previsto, refunfuñó disimuladamente usaría a su Glaceon antes de tiempo.

— ¡Adelante Glaceon y Hitmolee! —fiel a su estilo no dudaría en atacar con pokémon que le dieran ventaja desde el primer momento.

Ambos pokémon eran liberaros de sus esferas, ahora los 4 esperaban órdenes de sus entrenadores.

_"Sé perfectamente lo que intentarás hacer" musitó Leaf, conocía perfectamente a la persona en frente de ella. "Primero ganarás estadísticas." Susurró como si fuera a ver el futuro._

—Garchomp usa danza de espadas, Snorlax usa maldición y empieza con nuestro plan —ordenó el entrenador con mucha confianza.

Pero, para Leaf esto era muy predecible, ella también haría lo mismo.

— ¡Glaceon utiliza granizo y Hitmolee usa meditación!

Rápidamente en el campo empezó a granizar y así también Glaceon ganaba evasión, sería difícil atinarle un ataque especial de un ratio de precisión menor al 90% y a la vez estaba preparado para un ataque físico. Leaf tenía todo controlado en el siguiente turno haría caer a ese Garchomp, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sabía que Garchomp era el pokémon más rápido del campo, luego estaba su Hitmolee, su Glaceon y por último ese Snorlax. Pensó en acabar con Snorlax primero pero sería imposible atacar con un A bocajarro de su Hitmolee y aun peor teniendo la habilidad Cebo que disminuía los ataques de tipo Hielo y Fuego. Que Snorlax haya usado maldición hacia subir un nivel su ataque y defensa, le hacia todo un tanque.

_"Acabaré con ese Garchomp" murmuró nuevamente._

— ¡Rayo de Hielo hacia Garchomp! —Ella ordenó, un ataque de 95 de potencia y una precisión de 100% acabaría con el dragón. — ¡Hitmolee utiliza meditación otra vez! —Ahora con esto acabaría con Snorlax de un solo golpe al próximo turno. Lo tenía en sus manos o eso pensó.

— ¡Snorlax y Garchomp hagan lo mismo! —No tenía un solo signo de miedo en su rostro. Los destellos azules de incremento aparecían en ambos, pero algo extraño pasaba.

El ataque de rayo de hielo iba hacia el dragón que nuevamente hacia danza de espadas, aun cuando ella se sorprendió de las órdenes de su rival eso no cambiaba el hecho que ya debilitó al pokémon más fuerte del campo. Pero…

Sus orbes negros se abrieron al máximo de la impresión.

— ¡Es imposible!—no creyó que había caído en una trampa barata. Al frente un Zoroark protegía con todo su cuerpo al Garchomp enemigo, rápidamente su cabeza trataba de buscar alguna explicación, más no lo encontró.

—La ilusión de Zoroark permite transformarse en el último pokémon del equipo, desde el primer instante he estado controlando cada momento del combate —dijo con suma calma el chico.

— ¡Es imposible que un Zoroark pueda usar maldición! Y aunque lo hubiera hecho su velocidad estaba demasiada disminuida para poder interferir con mi ataque —chilló de rabia ella, estaba segura que le estaban haciendo trampa—. Pensé que habíamos decidido que esto sería una batalla leal y digna para nosotros —una lágrima salía de sus ojos, rápidamente lo arrancó de su rostro.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! —Nuevamente gritó—. No cumples con tus promesas, traidor.

Y él solo agachó su cabeza, le herían un poco sus palabras le sorprendió que aun unas cuantas palabras le lastimen así, no obstante no engañaría a su rival y a la misma vez amiga.

—Es increíble lo tanto que las personas puedan creer en sus ojos y oídos, ¿no lo crees? —habló despacio sin ninguna clase de odio en sus palabras.

—No entiendo lo que dices —evitó ser vista por los ojos de su amigo.

—Leaf, si de algo estoy seguro es que no eres de las personas que se rinden fácilmente, y si todavía te estoy engañando tú siempre saldrás adelante.

Ella quedó petrificada por las palabras que acababa de oír, le era difícil creerle, hace unos momentos él mismo decía las falsedades que oía y escuchaba, ¿cómo podía ahora entenderle?

_"No seguiré tu juego sucio." Esta vez se atrevió a mirarlo desafiadamente mientras que el granizo golpeaba a 3 de los 4 pokémon en batalla. "Con trampa o sin trampa. ¡Yo saldré victoriosa!_

— ¡Rayo de Hielo nuevamente Glaceon y Hitmolee usa A bocajarro a ese estúpido Zoroark! —llena de ira y enojo sus sentimientos nublaron sus ojos y sus oídos otra vez.

—Zoroark usa maldición y Garchomp garra dragón a Hitmolee —deseaba que su amiga se diera cuenta.

Los ataques se cruzaron y aun en su pesar fue desfavorable para Leaf, su Hitmolee fue rápidamente derrotado antes de concretar su ataque súper efectivo hacia el Zoroark oponente. Irremediablemente Garchomp podía hacer K.O. de un solo ataque con esas dos danzas espadas que hizo. Y aun peor, era invencible aun cuando haya realizado su ataque y estaba desprotegido estaba ese molesto Zoroark que le cubría y casi no le hacía nada los rayos de hielo que lanzaba.

Estaba perdida.

Estaba con la confianza rota.

Empezó a llorar, no por la derrota, la persona a la que más confiaba en su vida le había traicionado, sollozó internamente.

Pero es ahí cuando se dio cuenta de los engaños de sus ojos y oídos.

Eran mentiras.

— ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? —Se limpió el rostro, como nunca antes lo había hecho sonrió— ¡Ash Ketchum eres todo un idiota!

"_Es verdad que tú nunca rompes tus promesas. "Musitó". Si hubiera luchado con el corazón unido a mis pokémon esto jamás hubiera pasado, es más yo estaría ganando en estos momentos"._

—Ush… Pensar que tú Ash pensaras de esa forma —trató de molestarlo—, hacer que yo creería que usas un Snorlax al principio y luego puff… Aparece un Zoroark de la nada, eso solo pasa en los mangas, ¿sabes?

—Creo que sí.

—Pero aún hay más, eres un mentiroso, desde un principio debías de decir a tu Zoroark usar paz mental y no maldición —Sacó su lengua con un falso enojo y empezó a reírse regaladamente.

A la misma vez imaginó como hubieran sido las cosas si ella no estaría tan obstinada en ganarle. Si tan solo hubiera atacado con su Hitmolee desde un principio a Snorlax hubiera tomado el control del combate.

"_Debí suponerlo" sonrió a su amigo" Creí lo que mis oídos escuchaban, caí en su estrategia, no, más bien en una trampa._

Los destellos azules indicaban un incremento de estadísticas, en cambio los destellos rojos eran una disminución, y a ese Snorlax jamás vio decrecer su velocidad.

—Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, estoy segura de que te habría ganado Ash —estaba feliz de la batalla que tuvo con ese alguien especial, y aun cuando tenía ganas de seguir peleando, no quería que sus pokémon fueran heridos—. Arbitro me doy por vencida.

Antes sus ojos Leaf se daba por vencida. Pero…

No era hora de festejar.

Solo había pasado una pequeña prueba.

Ahora estaba a punto de pelear de manera peligrosa. Alertó a su espía que estaba en las graderías, junto con Leaf y su amiga fue al encuentro con el Alto Mando de Kanto.

Finalmente se los encontró cara a cara.

Y esta vez no huiría.

— ¿De verdad eres Ash?—Misty había escuchado lo que Leaf dijo en la pelea.

Él tan solo lo ignoró, todos sus sentidos estaban puestas en Lance.

—Espero que esta vez no escapes como siempre —el campeón de Kanto advirtió y a la misma vez preparando su Dragonite.

—No lo haré —finalmente reveló su rostro—. Ahora es mi turno de atacar. ¡Ve Latías!

Su arma secreta estaba lista.

* * *

**Notas del Autor.**

**Y la batalla fue una combinación tanto del juego como del anime. Adoro Pokémon quizás sea el único juego del cual me jacte de ser un fanboy. ¡Pero qué va! Este es mi primer fanfic y no es mentira, claro es el primero de este año y el octavo en mi cuenta personal. Y no, por ahora solo pienso en terminar este escrito para ver si no tengo problemas para continuar con otras historias.**

**Diría que esta ficción será demasiado corta pero no así incompleta. Por lo que me resta decir es que mi próximo objetivo es publicar el segundo capítulo de The end of a dream —vaya que título— y a la vez terminar con cierta reunión inverosímil. Todo esto en esta semana… Eso espero.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. GreenLeaf

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

** GreenLeaf**

¿Por qué tuvieron que encontrarse?

Ante sus ojos la primera entrenadora en salir de pueblo Paleta con terquedad le desafiaba con aires de superioridad.

¿Por qué él aceptó?

Si bien hace solo unas horas atrás él consiguió a su primer pokémon —más exacto un Pikachu— no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener un combate pokémon.

Ambos desconocían las travesuras y faenas del destino. Interesante y a la misma vez penetrante; así era en ese entonces. Reflejando su felicidad en las hojas caídas de las copas de los árboles contiguos, él aceptó.

—Admiro tu determinación, pero… —ella alertó— Es una pena que tu primera batalla fuera conmigo. ¡Empecemos!

(…)

No estaban a una gran distancia de su pequeño pueblo natal, es más, tenuemente las luces lejanas de Paleta aun eran visibles en el horizonte nocturno de la ruta conocido como uno.

"_Por lo menos no estoy solo" pensó mirando a su compañera y acomodándose mejor en la dura tierra._

Ella desvió su mirada con disgusto hacia la improvisada fogata que hicieron, aun le costaba creer que terminara en esta penosa situación. Gruñó de rabia mientras empezaba a alistar su pequeña carpa.

En ese entonces la única compañía que tenían eran ellos mismos. Aunque aun no sabían sus nombres su aventura inició ese día. Mismo día en que Ask Ketchum obtuvo tardíamente a su Pikachu, mismo día que emprendía su viaje por todo Kanto.

¡Y era todo un novato!

La costumbre de despedir a sus entrenadores fue una verdadera fiesta para su madre y amigos; sin embargo celosamente una entrenadora odiaba al agasajado.

Con su pequeño amigo amarillo arrastrado entre sus brazos (técnicamente) salió hacia su travesía. Y a unos cuantos kilómetros de haber partido sus ojos se cruzaron sin ninguna advertencia con las de ella. Habían deseado celadamente tanto ese día que olvidaron decirse sus nombres.

¿Y si era otro el camino que debía elegir?

Tal vez ellos nunca se debieron conocer por el bienestar de ambos.

Sufrimiento y pena les esperaba.

(…)

— ¿Oye, aun sigues despierto? —la joven a su lado preguntó.

—Estaría dormido si me dejaras ir afuera —habló él tímidamente impidiendo cualquier contacto físico.

—Tonto, aun sigue lloviendo.

Y terminó ahí la corta plática. Unos minutos después su peculiar oponente cayó rendido al sueño y ella divagaba en sus pensamientos.

"_Ush, no era lo que yo planeaba" siseó dando un codazo en las costillas a la extraña persona de su a lado._

Nuevamente ella refunfuñó cuando él no respondió al porrazo. Era una regla casi universal que los niños y niñas dejaran de dormir juntos después de los 8 años. Pero en esta situación ambos compartían la misma carpa y él dormía con supuesta tranquilidad. ¡Pero claro era la lluvia! Si no fuera por la repentina llovizna nada de esto hubiera pasado y retrocediendo aun más si ella no le hubiese retado ellos nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Era la misma data que el del tonto fue lo que ella pensó. No muchos tenían el privilegio de recibir a su primer pokémon a manos del mismísimo profesor Oak. Y, aunque ella vivía a las afueras del pueblo eso no impidió ser una digna representante de Paleta.

Llegó temprano al laboratorio, tan temprano que fue la primera en escoger y recibir a Bulbasaur además de observar a sus rivales, no obstante no le prestó mucha atención. Solo uno llamó su curiosidad. Uno que llegaba demasiado tarde, tanto que hasta el profesor y su nieto se preocupaban, aunque éste último solo esperaba bufarse de su rival.

No tenía tiempo que perder, se despidió amablemente. Empezó a bajar las escaleras del laboratorio con tranquilidad; el pokémon planta entre sus brazos saludó a su nueva entrenadora con sus dos lianas, agradeció el gesto. No estaría sola nunca más. Eso creyó.

Le molestaba algo.

No había nadie esperándola para felicitar su inicio como entrenadora, ni nadie que le diga un cuídate mucho. La débil sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, pero ella era fuerte, no necesitaba esas palabras. Por el contrario, ¿quién los necesitaba?

Se mentía a sí misma.

Fue en esa ocasión que se abrían dos puertas ficticias a sus ojos.

En una, ellos nunca se conocieron y ella jamás fue vista después de partir de pueblo Paleta, pero él, aun con los constantes fracasos en su haber siguió con su sueño gracias a sus amigos, esa era la verdadera historia.

¿Pero qué había en la otra?

Incierto era su futuro.

Antes de salir del poblado se detuvo, pensó por unos instantes. Y lo decidió, daría una lección a ese tonto.

Para bien o para mal escogió esa puerta.

Entonces volvió para conocer al tonto, a unos cuantos metros de la multitud de personas que se reunían para felicitar a Ash Ketchum ella estaba esperando impacientemente. Ella misma daría una lección al novato, pero para su sorpresa quizás ya dieron la lección al principiante. Miró como él a duras penas trataba de aferrar a su Pikachu a sus órdenes de meterse en su pokébola. Lástima que el pokémon eléctrico no tenían esas intenciones.

En cambio con un potente impactrueno felicitó a todos los reunidos allí. Ella trató de contenerse la risa con ambas manos. Por lo menos alguien estaba contento con la felicitación de Pikachu.

"_Será demasiado fácil" Imaginó y empezó a irse hacia la ruta 1._

Así es, ese era el camino que ella eligió, actuarían como el día y la noche, opuestos pero no separados. Y una vez que se encontraron un simple desafío y afán inició.

—Cuarto entrenador de pueblo Paleta, gracias a mi perpetua benevolencia —ella departió—. Usted será mi primer oponente. Siéntase honrado por mi duelo.

Sus orbes se atravesaron recíprocamente y nunca más después de ese día dejarían de verse el uno y el otro. Bajo una danza silenciosa, los latidos de sus corazones se sincronizaron a la perfección, sofocante y helada a la vez. Fue entonces que él asintió el reto, asemejándose al estupendo maestro que sería en el futuro sin divagación aceptó, pero… Aun era demasiado pronto.

— ¡Pikachu! ¿Podías obedecerme por favor? —insistió nuevamente.

Era cierto, Ash Ketchum aun estaba verde, tan verde como las hojas del pequeño árbol donde su Pikachu se regocijaba al ver a su entrenador tan desesperado.

— ¡Pikachu! —Y ahí iba otra vez al borde de las lágrimas.

No era extraño que su pokémon no acatara sus órdenes. Faltaba mucho para que Pikachu reconozca oficialmente su entrenador. Y, quizás fue un error tener una batalla, aunque más se lamentaba Bulbasaur y su entrenadora de retarlo.

—En verdad que das pena —ella se lamentó de él—. De haber sabido que eras todo un novato me hubiera abstenido de retarte.

Se sentó en una roca esperando una última reacción del Pikachu. Eran vanos sus intentos.

"_No puedo perder de esta forma." Internamente Ash manifestó sus ganas de salir victorioso "Aun si tengo que pelear yo mismo lo haré."_

Nuevamente falló.

Ruta uno era un perfecto lugar para los novatos, el bajo nivel de los pokémon silvestres no era ningún problema para aquellos que deseen atravesarlo; un pokémon recién capturado era más que suficiente para estar protegido. Un par de días en este lugar y el nuevo entrenador estaría totalmente preparado para su travesía por todo Kanto, sin embargo nadie advirtió a Ash Ketchum que antes debía de estar en completa armonía con su pokémon para tener una batalla con otro entrenador.

Contra viento y marea intentó que su escurridizo amigo obedeciera sus mandatos, más en cambio recibió un pequeño impactrueno alertándolo de no molestar más. Más vergüenza no podía tener.

—No eres lo demasiado fuerte para ser un entrenador, ¿sabes? —Inquirió jugueteando con su cabello castaño—. Los pokémon desobedientes también deben recibir una reprimenda cuando no obedecen nuestras órdenes.

Ash la miró con signos de no entender nada, ¿acaso debería de aporrear a su pokémon? No, no velozmente alejó esa idea de su mente, amaba a los pokémon y de ninguna manera haría algo así.

— ¡Yo no golpearé a mi pokémon! —Afirmó— ¿Quién haría algo así?

Pasivamente ella lo escuchó, devolvió a su pokémon planta a la esfera blanca y roja y fue directo hacia el nuevo entrenador. Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, el viento repentino contoneaba su falda roja y sus cabellos castaños; ya cerca del tonto alzó al cielo su mano con completa delicadeza.

Ash Ketchum estaba perplejo de la acción de la chica, cerró sus ojos por mero instinto y a la vez inclinó su cabeza.

Quizás lo haya imaginado demasiado, tal vez era solo una mentira pero su encuentro no iba a acabar de la noche a la mañana. En vez de recibir esa cachetada solo recibió un pequeño jalón de orejas.

—Deja, duele, duele —insistía que lo dejaran libre.

—Espero que ahora comprendas mejor lo que yo te diga —dejó de castigarlo—. Una persona que maltrata a otro ser vivo no merece estar frente a mis ojos.

—Pero yo…

—No digas nada —cerró su boca con su dedo—, solo era una prueba.

No entendía nada pero al parecer estaban aprobando su actitud, no pudo evitar sonreír, colocar su mano en su nuca y mostrar una cara tonta de pequeña vergüenza. Acto que inmediatamente fue reprochado.

—Deja de mostrarme esa sonrisa tonta —se volteó para no ver más esa expresión—. Te daré otra oportunidad, si no puedes estar sincronizado con tu Pikachu lo mejor será atrapar a otro pokémon. Ves esos árboles —señaló los que estaban al frente de sus ojos—, hay un gran ratio de aparición de que haya Pidgeys o a lo mejor Pidgeots. ¿Por qué no pruebas suerte?

Era la mejor idea que le hayan dado, por última vez fijó su vista en su desobediente amigo, deseaba que lo acompañara, vanos eran sus intenciones todavía seguía recostado en las ramas del pequeño arbolillo. Siguió su camino.

"_Puedo usar una pierda para espantarlos" meditó a unos cuantos pasos de haber ido. "Tengo grandes chances de atrapar a uno de bajo nivel sin siquiera debilitarlo." _

Así eran sus intenciones, no eran los mejores pero había una diminuta luz de esperanzas en sus palabras, divisó hacia arriba, el cielo se teñía por la basta cantidad de ramas que impedían ver más allá de la copa de los árboles, obró cautelosamente, jugueteó por un momento con la piedra que tenía en su mano e inició de manera cautelosa.

Raudamente lanzó la piedra esperando espantar a los Pidgets o todavía mejor Pidgeots, esperaría como todo un cazador y en el momento exacto lanzaría su pokébola con suma precisión. Así era su plan.

Plan que fracasó inmediatamente, no sabía que pensar. Una gran parvada de Spearows salía a toda velocidad; no era lo que esperaba pero lo podía hacer, claro, sino hubiera sido que los pokémon voladores no estaban asustados, más bien estaban en pos de una ataque masivo, detrás de ellos un enorme Fearow con un gran chichón en su cabeza estaba muy pero muy enfadado. No salió como lo había planeado.

—No sabía que hubiera estos pokémon —ella meditó al ver a las inusuales criaturas— Pero mejor para él…

No, no era lo mejor para él, la parvada de aves buscaba imperiosamente a su agresor, Ash Ketchum se ocultaba detrás de los troncos con signos de miedo. Entonces bajo el gran alcance de visión de las aves, se desquitarían con la primera criatura que hallarían, y en este caso fue un Pikachu que estaba atónito por el próximo ataque descarado de los Spearows y el gran Fearow.

"_Pikachu" musitó con suma preocupación._

Ash Ketchum corrió en ayudar a su amigo, fue en ese instante que escogió su camino, llegó tan rápidamente como sus piernas lo permitían, subió con un gran salto al pequeño árbol, recogió en su regazo a su primer pokémon y de la misma manera bajó como un felino. Negando la oportunidad de regañar a la entrenadora de Bulbasaur y aún más, haciendo contacto físico sin su permiso. Sostenía la mano de su compañera y emprendieron a correr.

Ese día una nueva historia empezaba…

* * *

**Notas del Autor.**

Personalmente pienso que si Leaf hubiera aparecido en el anime tendría una personalidad stundere con pequeños rasgos de dandere xDDDDD Y dando giro a la historia el primer capítulo fue el final y éste fue el principio :D

Yendo a otro tema, creo que estoy algo oxidado, me siento como si no hubiera tocado la PC por un largo tiempo y las únicas veces que lo hacía eran trabajos para la U sin nada de ocios, aunque en las últimas dos semanas me libré por completo (por lo menos este mes.)

Entonces… es hora de dejar bien claro las cosas.

**To do list para este mes**

**1 **Terminar con UPRP.

**2** Llegar a un mínimo de 5 capítulos con esta historia.

**3** Escribir 2 OS de mis parejas favoritas.

Bien, ahora que tengo mejor ordenadas mis prioridades, espero vernos pronto. Nos vemos.


End file.
